deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Neji Hyūga
Neji Hyuga is a character from the anime/manga series Naruto. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Ty Lee vs Neji (Completed)' *12 Of Konoha Vs ??? Possible Opponents * Black Star (Soul Eater) * Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Academia) * Lucario (Pokemon) * Jinbe (One Piece) History Neji Hyuga was a member of the Hyuga Clan of the Hidden Leaf Village. Born a prodigy even among the Hyuga Clan, which was known as the strongest clan in the Leaf Village (post the Uchiha's eradication), he was born into the branch family, meaning no matter how skilled or talented he was, he would only be a tool to serve the main family. Knowing this, he began to believe that as his fate and grew a great hatred toward the main family, specifically the heiress of the main house Hinata and her father Hiashi, the elder twin brother of his father Hizashi. Knowing that because Hiashi was born only moments before his father Hizashi was, he, along with his father, were burdened to life as nothing more than a bird locked in a cage. To (unintentionally) further make that idea stick in his mind, during Hinata's third birthday, Neji had a "Caged Bird Seal ", which is used on all branch family members, placed upon his forehead, which would only disappear upon his death and would seal his Byakugan away at that moment to make it impossible for enemy forces to acquire information about, or flat out gain the power of their visual prowess. Shortly after he had the Caged Bird Seal placed upon him, what is now known among the Hidden Cloud Village as the Hyuga Affair , a Head Ninja of the Hidden Cloud came to the Leaf in order to set up a peace treaty among the two villages, conveniently on the day of Hinata's third birthday. It was quickly revealed that the treaty was no less than a plot to acquire the Byakugan by kidnapping the current heiress Hinata and bringing her back to the Cloud to obtain the Byakugan and it's secrets. After Hiashi killed the Head Ninja and rescued Hinata, the Cloud denied any knowledge of the kidnapped and demanded Hiashi's life as compensation for the lost life of one of their own, which Neji's father Hizashi, who was an almost identical twin, chose to take his brother's place to save the clan, knowing that his brother's Byakugan would be left untouched after his death unlike his own which would be destroyed by the Caged Bird Seal, and the Cloud was simply making an excuse to steal it. Hizashi's life was given as compensation, which Neji was too young to understand at the time and began to believe Hiashi forced his father to forfiet his life to save the main family despite Hizashi choosing to do this of his own free will to chose his own fate. Many years later during the Hidden Leaf and Hidden Sand 's co-op Chunin Exams preliminaries, he was given an opportunity to fight Hinata. He had previously promised his Team Captain Might Guy he would take no action against Hinata during the Chunin Exams, and attempted to keep this promise when he told Hinata to forfiet their match and forfiet being a ninja entirely, but as Naruto Uzumaki encouraged her to stand up for herself, she refused. When their fight began, Neji had used the Hyuga's Gentle Fist to block her Chakra Points, temporarily disabling her ability to use Chakra, rendering her Gentle Fist useless, and began to ruthlessly attack her. Thanks to Naruto's continuous encouragement, Hinata was able to fight Neji for an extended period of time despite having no chance of winning, to which Neji continued to tell her to forfiet despite her continuing to stand and fight, at which point she uses Neji's own words against him by saying he cares ever so much about destiny and being worthy of the Hyuga because his destiny deprives him of that recognition, to which he responds with an attempt at the killing blow, which is immediately stopped by his sensei Guy and the observing Jonin referee. This causes Naruto, who was inspired by her reluctance to give up and refusal to go back on her word, to vow by her blood to defeat Neji for the critical state he left her in. A month later, when the Chunin Exam Finals were held, he was conveniently placed against Naruto in the first round, and after a hardfought battle between the two, Neji fell thanks to Naruto's Nine Tails Chakra overpowering Neji's Gentle Fist, after which Naruto tells him that destiny doesn't control anyone, using his own failure to pass the academy graduation exams three times because he couldn't preform a simple Clone Jutsu, which at the time of the fight was his primary jutsu, as an example, claiming that if a loser who failed to preform a simple clone jutsu could push himself to the level he did (being able to utilize thousands of Shadow Clones with the amount of Chakra control he had at the time), then even Neji can defy his fate, because, unlike Naruto, Neji isn't a loser. On that day, after his defeat to Naruto, Hiashi told Neji the truth surrounding his father's death and (in the anime) gave him a note written by his father (he recognized the handwritting) just prior to his passing in the case that Neji grew to hate the main family, to which Hiashi bows his head and begs for forgiveness. Moved by the gesture, he believes Hiashi's words and decides that his new destiny will be to "never lose again". After that, his outlook changed and he began to respect Hinata, Hiashi, and the main branch and pushed himself to be the best he could alongside Team Guy in order to protect them just as his late father hoped he would. During the Sasuke Retrieval arc , he managed to defeat a member of the Sound Four, who, along with his three teammates , had managed to defeat a group of Leaf Jonin with little problem thanks to their Curse Marks granted to them by Orochimaru, which increased all their physical stats as well as Chakra outputs. In the filler arc of the Chunin Exams during the 3 year timeskip between Part 1 and Part 2 of Naruto, he had assisted in rescuing the Fifth Kazekage Gaara and Jinchuriki of the Seven Tails, Fuu thanks to his Byakugan and Gentle Fist. During the Kazekage Rescue arc he assisted in the battle with the Akatsuki member Kisame Hoshigaki (stating that Kisame had Chakra signatures stronger than Naruto's when they fought during the Chunin Exams years ago) alongside Team Guy, and defeated a perfect clone of himself a little while after. During the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Neji participates as a member of the Second Division, assisting in the defeat of the White Zetsu army, later sacrificing his life to save Naruto and Hinata from an attack from the Ten Tails, answering Naruto's question "why did you sacrifice yourself for me?" with the reply "because you called me a genius", explaining to Naruto that Hinata, along with every Shinobi, are lives that Naruto holds in his hands, lives that he had changed and saved, and that his was just one of them. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Neji Hyuga *Height: 5'7.7'' | 172.1 cm '' *Weight: 119 lbs | 54.2 kg *Nature Types: Fire Style, Water Style, Earth Style *Neji's hobby was meditation. Ninja Training *Medium chakra reserves *Superhuman strength & speed *Byakugan Vision *Trained by Hizashi, Hiashi, Might Guy *Chakra Styles **Water Style **Fire Style **Earth Style Jutsu Techniques *Byakugan **Byakugan has near-360° vision except a small blind-spot behind his third upper-thoracic vertebrae, and can see from distances well over 800 metres as well view things at a microscopic level, percise enough to see the details in objects the size of a needle head such as the Chakra Network pressure points, also can see through most, if not all objects, as well as be uneffected by blinding interferances, with the exception of specialized barriers made to block the Byakugan's vision. *Ninjutsu/Taijutsu **Gentle Fist ***Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms ***Eight Trigrams: One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms (Anime only) ***Eight Trigrams: Mountain Break Attack (Anime only) ***Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation ***Eight Trigrams: Air Palm ***Eight Trigrams: Air Palm Wall ***Gentle Fist Art: Body Blow ***Gentle Fist Art: Chakra Point Needle (Anime only) * Bukijutsu ** Kunai & Shurikens *** Demon Wind Shurikens ** Tags *** Explosive, Sealing and Barrier * Genjutsu ** Can counter Genjutsu Feats * Managed to increase the distance his Byakugan could see from 50 metres in Part 1 to well over 800 metres in Part 2. * Mastered many of the Hyuga Clan's moves at a faster pace than members of the main house, as well as mastering a main house exclusive jutsu. * Died during the Fourth Great Ninja War protecting Naruto and Hinata from an attack from the Ten Tails, receiving a memorial in the aftermath. Flaws * Chakra reserves can be taxed during battle, leaving Neji exhausted if not careful. Has incredible Chakra control to make up for this. * Byakugan has near-360° vision except a small blind-spot behind his third upper-thoracic vertebrae, which he has precautionary measures to prevent it from being used against him via emitting Chakra around that area to slow down oncoming attacks and allowing him to react in time, however this is not an absolute defense and can still be used against him. * Lacks many non-Chakra taxing long ranged techniques that can beat down people with defense great enough to tank Kunai and Shuriken. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Naruto Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ninja Category:Martial Artist Category:Teenagers Category:Shueisha Characters